crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Ant Drones
The Ant Drones are robotic enemies in Crash Twinsanity, led by the Evil Twins and reside on Twinsanity Island, specifically in the twins' compound. They are the main enemies of the game. Similarly to the original Lab Assistants, they can come in several slightly-altered varieties. Types of Ants Normal Ant Drone Normal Ant Drones have no means of protecting themselves other than hand-to-hand combat. They attack by charging at the player and usually attack in groups of three or more. They are garbed in blue armor like the Ant Drone Soldier. They first appear along with them arriving on N. Sanity Island using a portal from Twinsanity Island and a large drill in the level Cavern Catastrophe after Crash and Cortex's first rollerbrawl. They show up to take crates into their drill in order to steal enough wumpa fruit to power the Evil Twins' Vice-versa Reverser Device. They later appear in Cortex's airship on Crash and Cortex's way to the Academy of Evil, before their escape from the academy and later in Ant Agony, where they are shown to be capable of grabbing and throwing explosive spheres. It only takes one spin or slide to kill Normal Ants. Ant Drone Soldier Ant Drone Soldiers are the toughest and most abundant Ants in Crash Twinsanity. They are garbed in blue armor and are equipped with a short plasma sword that shocks players when attacked. The plasma sword is similar to a lightsaber. The Soldier Ants attack using vertical slashing motions towards the player. They appear in at least every hub world in the game. They also appear during Rockslide Rumble on the rocks next to drills similar to the one in Cavern Catastrophe. Because of their toughness, abundance, and aggressive nature, they are considered the main force in the Evil Twins' army of Ants. Ant Drone Soldiers also assist the Twins during the final battle. It takes two hits to kill an Ant Drone Soldier. Ant Drone Driller These special Ants have light brown armor resembling rocks and a drill on their head. The Ant Drone Drillers attack in groups and by chasing the player on foot and attacking them with their drill, or by digging into the ground like a mole and popping up where the player is to attempt to drill them. They are first seen at the end of Rockslide Rumble in the cave and are later seen in Ant Agony, in the caves inside the stronghold filled with lava. It takes two hits to kill Drill Ants. Ant Drone Flamer Ant Drone Flamers are red-colored fire-breathing ants first seen on Twinsanity Island and usually attack alone. They are mostly found in levels with caves like the Ant Drone Diller, and have numerous posts in Ant Agony. Garbed in red armor, the Ant Drone Flamer, following its name, has the ability to breath a lengthy flame out of its mouth. During Bandicoot Pursuit, Ant Drone Flamers are found on Cortex's path and breathe fire repeatedly. Later on that same level, a lone Fire Ant stands under a crusher that Crash can flatten the Fire Ant with. The Ant Drone Flamer dies in one hit. Ant Drone Flyer Ant Drone Flyers have jet packs on their backs that allows them to fly through the air. They turn on their jet pack once their target comes near and proceed to shoot energy bombs at them. Since the Ant Drone Flyer goes high up in the air to shoot, it can only be defeated once it goes back down, and takes two hits to defeat. Cut Ants The Ants already existed as minions of the Evil Twins in the Crash Evolution phase of the game. Their backstory was that they were members of a race of normally gentle giant ants that were enslaved and genetically enhanced by the Twins to serve as their soldiers. Its uncertain if this was still supposed to be their backstory in the final game where their origin is not explained. Scientist Ants These ants had visible bulbous brains and would throw flasks at the player, similar to the lab assistants in Crash Bandicoot. They were nearly complete by the time Twinsanity released and were planned to make an appearance in Ant Agony, but were cut due to time restraints. Small Ants Originally, in Evolution, the ants were going to come in three different sizes. While the small ants did make it into the final game, their design, along with all the other ants, was originally different; they had four arms and their mouths were vent-like instead of their teeth showing. Some of the small ants would be also be riding vehicles called "Mite Mechs" that Crash could take control of by knocking off the driver. According to concept art, regular mites would also have been used by the Ants. Medium Ants The middle size of the ants. They were more muscular and much larger than the small ants and could apparently give orders to the smaller ones. 3D concept models of them can be seen in Twinsanity's unseen gallery. Large Ants The largest of the ants that were said to be massive. They were fully animated and modeled but only concept art of them exists. They appeared in a stealth section in a prototype "spaceport" level, where they would be situated in the middle of a room on a pillar, turning 90 degrees every few seconds while Crash had to avoid their gaze. Appearances *''Crash Twinsanity'' Gallery Ant1.png Ant2.png Antstwin.jpg Ant_leader.png|Medium Ant 3D model Evil_ants.png|Ants in a greyscale 10th Dimension Antcommander?.png|Medium Ant with unused Small Ants Green Gem 14-B.png Green Gem 15-A.png Green Gem 15-B.png Green Gem 16-A.png AntDrone.png|An Ant Drone as seen in Twinsanity. Ant Drone Twinsanity.png|An Ant Drone. RedAntDroneModel.png|An Ant Drone Flamer. AntDroneDrillerModel.png|An Ant Drone Driller. AntDroneFlyerModel.png|An Ant Drone Flyer. ants-58d7e73ac9fe2-1.jpg ants-58d7e73ac9fe2-2.jpg Large_Ant.jpg|Concept art showing either one Large Ant (right) or three Large Ants Mite_Mech.jpg|A scrapped Mite Mech ant drill concept.png|Concept art of the scene in Cavern Catastrophe when Cortex finds the first crystal. Rockslide Rumble concept.jpg|Concept art of an ant drone in a drill in the Rockslide Rumble level. early ant agony concept.png|Ants attacking Crash in an early version of Ant Agony. Trivia *The Ant Drones can be made to attack each other. *The Ant Drone Soldier's weapon was originally a lightning prod before being changed into a lightning sword. *All Ant Drones can be defeated instantly with a single body slam move. References es:Ant Drones Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot: Evolution Category:Enemies Category:Robotic Enemies Category:Tenth Dimensional Inhabitants Category:Twin Tech Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Cut Content Category:Cut enemies